Between Us
by WordsAreWeapons
Summary: This story tell how they realize that love still exist when hope is in both hearts. Karma and Amy are not friends anymore. How will destiny make them be together again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_Just the way You are"_

*Amy's POV*

I walked up to her and she waved at me, when I reached her She hugged me, she was so warm, I could feel her breath.

—I missed you so much, girl

—Missed you more, my lady— I said letting go of her and smiling

She went to London for almost a week, even though We talked every single day by Skype, I missed seeing how small she is. She's been my bestfriend since we were 3, how do you expect me to not miss her?

-Let´s skip class, sunshine — She said giving me a wink

-We can't actually

-Come on! Just one day!

-Okay, just because I want to be with you

-Blah…

-Let's go Karma

-I love you! — She took my hand and We walked towards to a park behind school, We have never went there so It surprised me.

-Lady… What do you want to do? — She said giving me beautiful smile, I liked how she looked when she smiled.

-Just chill, talk… Tell me how was your trip?

-LAME

-What?

-Yeah, without you…

-Idiot — I said laughing

-No, but it was cool. I met a lot of people, I learnt things you don't in school. It was pretty amazing. How was my favorite girl these past 2 weeks?

-Well, haha. I met this guy called Shane.

-Tell me!

-Don't worry He's gay.

-Oh — She said smirking

-He's bestfriends with Liam Booker

-The hottest guy — She lay down in the grass, I did the same and stared at the clouds. It was a beautiful day — I would love to talk to him… — She continued as I said —I'll introduce you both—

-Thanks!

And that was my first mistake…

She started singing this song by Dead Cool Dropouts _"__Your green eyes make me blue__  
__How am I to run from you? And do you pull me in afraid to let me go. I can see the perfect lips won't win tonight. Like they always do… Your green eyes make me blue__"_

Who are you singing to? — She grabbed my hand and there in the grass she fell asleep in my shoulder. I could feel her breath and well, I fell asleep too.

-Queens!

-AMY!

-What? — I said waking up seeing Shane's face blaming me for not telling him I was skipping class.

-Karma, love, wake up — I said and she kept holding my hand while she blinked a lot of times before rubbing his eyes — Amy? Who's there?

-Shane

-Oh! — She sat down straight and said Hi

-Why didn't you tell me you're lesbian?

-What?! NO! WE'RE NOT — We yelled at the same time

-Don't worry, I get it. I've been thorugh that. Trust me…

-Whatever, guy. — Karma whispered

-Come to my party tonight, deal? My place at 8pm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Karma's POV*

I knocked her front door, her mom answered and let me in. "Amy" She yelled "Karma's here" and then she walked away. Amy ran downstairs and grabbed me to her room.

—What are you wearing tonight?

—I don't know, what are you wearing?

—This — She showed me a red top and black skinny jeans — Try them on, girl!— I said

I waited around looking at my News Feed so I didn't get bored, people's drama is pretty interesting.

—Here you go— She said and I looked around — Damn! You look stunning!

—Thanks! But what about you?

—I guess this, I took it from Lauren's wardrobe. She won't attend the party anyways. — I tried the black tight dress on and high heels. I was Amy's height this way.

—Sure? I mean you look gorgeous, but…

—Shh… Just go to the party

* * *

When we arrived at the party, almost everyone was drunk so we wouldn't be the freaks there, at least me.

—Shane, hey! — Amy said to Shane making him open his arms to hug her

—Hey Karma— He said winking

—I'll get some drinks

—I'll be at the back of the house with her— Shane said as they walked away

*Amy's POV*

I grabbed his arm as we walk, he was so muscular, but skinny. We sat down at the benches and he got closer to me.

—I know, it was difficult for me too

—What? To dress up?

—To come out

—I told you Shane, I'm not gay.

—Come on, you just need to see how your eyes light up when you're with Karma

—So? She is my bestfriend

—And are you sure you don't love her?

—How do you know every single friendship becames love?

—I just do

—I haven't tried to kiss you, yet— We both laughed and saw Karma walked towards us, she seemed pretty mad

—What's up, girl?—He smiled

—Mind your business, Shane. Amy we need to go— She said grabbing me until we got to the door.

There he was again, How much do I hate Liam? In a scale from 1 - 10… AN ELEVEN.

—Move, Liam

—Hell no, you both stay here

—Liam— Karma said trying to calm him down, He had some drinks, like 20 I guess.

—YOU STAY.

—Move!

He kissed me, he pulled me up so I let go of Karma.

—Amy!— Karma said but I couldn't help it, He was still kissing me so I kissed him back, I could feel how he was breathing in my lips when I felt someone slapping me in the face and then Liam.

—Fuck you, Liam— a brunette with blue eyes said walking away

—Chrystal, wait!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Amy's POV*

—Wait, does he freaking have a girlfriend?

—No, babe. That's her ex— said Shane leaning in my shoulder

—Let me go with him— I said walking towards him

—May the odds be ever in your favor— Karma smiled, she knew it was one of my favorite books

I smiled back and kept on walking. He was sitting on the stairs and I sat next to him quietly

—Don't you think it's funny how people think they own you?

—Ridiculous, right? I mean, we're not objects

—And they ask me why do I like you?

—You're so drunk, don't do this

—Trust me, I'm not that drunk to don't know how do I feel around you—He grabbed me closer to him and I smiled hugging him by his neck

—You looked amazing tonight

—Looked?

—Yes, now you are like a homeless cute boy

—You little…

—Amy! Can we go right now? — Karma said whispering in my ear — I kissed Liam on the cheek and he half-smiled — Sure, love— I took her hand and I drove all the way to her home. When we finally got there, She lost it, she started crying, I knew something was wrong, she didn't want to talk. —What's wrong, sunshine? I said hugging her

—Everything

—You can talk to me, baby

—Not today, Amy. I just don't want to talk.

I laid down in her bed and she did the same resting her head in my arm. Finally, she fell asleep.

*Karma's POV*

-Dreaming-

—Hey Karma

—Hey Shane

—How are you going to tell her?

—Tell her what?

—Girl

—It's not what you think

—Stop, you both are saying the same exact thing

—WE ARE NOT LESBIANS

And I woke up. The fastest dream, but really weird.

I saw Amy looking at me, she was so pretty. I can see why people like her. Why Liam likes her. I wish I could be loved one. Liam. Amy. I can't do this anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Happiness is something that comes into our lives through doors we don't even remember leaving open_

*Karma's POV*

—Amy…— I tried to wake her up in the morning. She just wouldn't want to, but then I throw her a pillow and she groaned. —Come on!

—Amy! Time for Reading Hour!

—God! Will you read today?

—No. You will

—Okay, let me see what do I want to read today…—She looked up in her phone and found a poem

—'"…_MORNING_

_With a bag in each hand, I paused for a moment outside the van, staring at her. "Well, it was a helluvanight," I said finally._

"_Come here," she said, and I took a step forward. She hugged me, and the bags made it hard to hug her back, but if I dropped them I might wake someone. I could feel her on her tiptoes and then her mouth was right up against my ear and she said, very clearly, "I. Will. Miss. Hanging. Out. With. You."'_

She kept reading as I rested in her legs, I tried not to fall asleep, but I really can't. This book is getting me, although I really want to hear what happens to Margo.

—It's over, baby. Next hour, what do you want to do?

—Can we just talk?

—Hmmm… Sure, go ahead.

She turned off her phone and I did the same. But What am I going to say? Clearly, I can't just tell her I'm into Liam.

—Karma, what's wrong?

—Karma!

—Amy… It's just…

—Tell me whatever you need to

—I don't like how you behave in classes, we barely talk, we don't see each others at school, just after lunch we disappear to each other. You've got a lot friends like this Grace girl, you talk to her every single minute…

—Amy… I…—

—Let me talk, please?

She nodded and I kept on saying —I miss the Amy who was really shy, the one who never kissed anybody, the one who could light up my day, the one who laughed of my silly jokes. I am not saying this because now I'm not the popular one. It's just that I miss you, I miss having you with me. I miss how you grabbed my hand in public so they could see we were always going to be together — I couldn't stop them, I felt the tears down my face getting into my mouth, I was struggling— Amy, you knew I liked Liam. You kissed him. I want you to be happy, but Liam? I might not be the best friend but please. I need you, I need MY Amy back.

—Please say something, Amy…

—Karma…— she hugged me really fast and let go. — … People grow up, like in a relationship, sometimes it doesn't work. But with you I'll always be yours. But I can't go back to where I was. I am sorry. Grace it's just another friend, You're my sister, remember that. But I think we need some time to think in what have we done wrong. — I could see her eyes watering— I also miss the old Karma, I miss your smile, I miss your silly lies, Your crushes in guys… And about Liam, he kissed me, we were drunk, we weren't thinking about it.

—You weren't drunk

—…As I was saying, Liam doesn't mean anything to me. I'll always be your friend, you know?

—I do, but not in this way.

—Hey, if you don't want to fix this. I won't try to do it, if I don't have you.

—Just notice that I'm trying to fix it.

—YOU'RE NOT KARMA. YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS OF ME. OF WHAT HAVE I DONE WHEN YOU WERE GONE.

—Amy! Please!—Karma, I LOVE YOU. — She kissed me.

Not in the cheek, or the forehead. She actually kissed me. I felt the world stopping. Our hearts beating at the same time. But she didn't want to do it anymore. Our friendship destroyed in one second. Bye Amy. Bye. Have a great life.

—Bye, Karma. Always keep smiling. — She said as she walked away cleaning up her tears.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*3rd Person POV*

And they were there, going separate paths. Amy looked destroyed but she didn't look back, just took her car and got home. Meanwhile Karma, locked herself in her room and sing, just sing. _I thought that I could always count on you,I thought that nothing could come between us two."We said as long as we would stick together,We'd be alright,We'd be ok."_

She couldn't handle being without Amy, but she needed to keep going so she did it. She called Shane and they hung out like for 3 hours.

Amy, in her own called Liam and he went straight to her house.

—Karma just…—He hugged her and she broke down in tears while caressed her cheek —Hey princess, look up. Everything will be okay between you both. Nothing can break your friendship.—

—Do you actually think so? — She said between sobs

—Yes, babe. Just believe, okay? I know it's the thing that everyone says but SMILE. I like you happy. — She kissed him so sweet it would melt everyone's heart. And the kiss started to be faster and faster until he was at her top. —Are you sure of this?— Liam asked while kissing her and she whispered a cute _YES. And after 10 minutes, the room was full of them. In heart and soul, their voices as one, their hearts beating at the same time, they were just one person. _—Oh Liam…

—Amy… I love you… Would you do me the honor to be my girlfriend? —She said in a whisper while he gave her a kiss and laid next to her and wrap his arm around her head and shoulder, and she smiled. That was a YES. He kissed her forehead and she felt home in his arms, she was safe.

Karma wasn't doing that good, but she had a lot of more girl friends than Amy. So after going to Shane's house. She went to Andrea's place. According to Shane, she was the most lovely girl ever and the most popular one. She had an amazing hazel eyes, black hair and an epic sense of humor.

—Hey girl! And Amy?

—Oh, she… She felt sick. — She swallowed a lot after saying that

—No worries, come in, Want a drink?

—No thanks

—Let's go upstairs…

So they did, they did all that girls stuff. It wasn't the best day but Karma enjoyed it. Andrea had a cute boyfriend who gave her some advices about guys and all about Liam. Even though he didn't know they were for Liam. If only Karma knew about Amy and Liam…

On the next day at school. They sat at different places, Amy in the back with Liam and Grace. Karma with Andrea and John at the front. Amy wasn't rude and she smiled and nodded to say Hello. Karma did the same thing. At lunch she stayed at Andrea's table but she saw Liam and Amy holding hands. –Oh no They are together- She tried not to cry, but Dylan wrapped an arm around her and smile to her, he saw Karma was looking at them. —So, another fells for Liam Booker. The crushes boy. Why don't they like me? I'm a better guy.

—I like you— She smiled and he played with her hair and said — That's a lie, K. But thanks— She smirked and let out a — Let's fake it—

—To be a couple?

—Sure, yes.

—You don't want Liam to be jealous, do you? I'M IN, KARMA.

—Thank you! — She kissed him and everyone stared. Andrea started clapping and everyone followed.

—You little… dorks. I introduce you to my new girl, Karma. You all know her but I just wanted to make it official.

Amy was watching and she smiled and kissed Liam on the cheek. Amy didn't even care about them.


End file.
